Two tails
by whitefairy
Summary: Two sisters join the XMen. One develops a crush on Kurt. The other develops a love for mischief! Updated at long last, after a three year haitus!
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer**: I do not own X-Men: Evo, except my own characters Domino and Di.

**Authoress' notes**: This is my first evo fic so please be kind and/ or give helpful words of advice!

**Pairings:** Kurt/OC 

**Two Tails**

The rain just wouldn't stop. Typical English weather. When you're in a hurry, it rains. We were all frantic to pack things for me and Di, that Xavier guy would be picking me up to go to the airport soon. Our mum was rushing around and crying, it was the first time we had been away from her and we were going to America! All the way on the other side of the world! Finally, we heard the doorbell ring and Mum rushed to answer it.

Di and I heard some bits of their talk, but decided that packing was more important. Di tried to cram all her stuffed toys into an already full to bust bag, but, obviously, they didn't go in. I sighed and walked over to my little three year old sis. She looked a lot like me, long black and white hair, big white eyes, her feet were bigger in relation to her body as they were nearly as long as her and had three long toes which worked like hands, her tail was about 5' long ending with a fluffy tip and was very useful for helping her see over tall things, her nose, ears, eyes, hands, feet and the tip of her tail were covered with thick white fur and everywhere else was covered with black fur. Her hair was always in high bunches on her head and she wore a dress which covered her hands and feet. I wore my usual long white dress with long white sleeves and pulled a red tank over it, I had silver earrings and bracelets with a single silver arm band too. I usually wore a band on my tail just before it fluffed out.

I snapped back to reality in time to hear Mum call us down. We lugged our suitcases down with us and shook Prof Xavier's hand.

"Are you both ready?" he asked kindly wheeling his wheelchair around towards the door,

"Yes" I replied quietly, feeling nervous to leave my family and go live with new people. I worried what they would think of my appearance but then shook this thought away as I remembered that Prof Xavier had told me there was nothing to worry about.

He smiled and I kissed both my parents goodbye, Di kissed and hugged them next then floated along beside me using her powers to make her bags follow.

We put our luggage in the boot and climbed into the limo. It was very comfy and spacious, and I had to admit that I was looking forward to this new Institute. We drove in silence for an hour then we parked up in front of a huge black jet. I gaped at it and climbed the stairs slightly dumbfounded. I relaxed into the chair and must of fell asleep because next thing I knew, we were there. I climbed back down the stairs and looked out. It was a huge mansion! With a statue of an angel and a fountain and a mile long drive! Acres of land spread out around it and I couldn't help but grin to myself. I noticed Di was looking at our new home with wide eyed amazement too. She smiled at me and I nodded. She gave a squeal of delight and flew towards the front door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you think? Good? Crap? Let me know and I'll continue!


	2. Meeting the Xmen

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them 'cept Domino and Di. Blah blah blah.

**Authoress' notes**: A big danke to NightShade and Dragontail for being the first to review!

**Two tails**

 I landed on my new bed with relief after spending what felt like hours putting away Di and my stuff. I stretched and just felt like falling asleep. We hadn't met any other students, only teachers. There was Mr McCoy, who was furry like us which made me feel less worried about what everyone would think of me, Mr Logan, who I had to admit scared me, and Ms Munroe, who was very kind and welcomed us both warmly.

I gazed over at the clock I had set up on my bedside table and saw that it 11:00 PM, no wonder I was so tired!

 I gathered up my night stuff and got changed; I peered into Di's room and saw that she was fast asleep. I smiled and walked back to mine and soon fell asleep.

 I awoke next morning to hear loud voices and hurried footsteps outside my door, I muttered and rolled over. The professor had said that Di and I could stay here at the Institute today and that I would start going to Bayville High tomorrow, the voices seemed to be getting quieter and more concentrated around my bedroom door. Were they planning on suddenly rushing in? Trying to scare me as a way of welcome? I didn't really care but I would act shocked if they did. Just to be nice. But then I heard a loud voice and the footsteps and chatter moved away. I rolled over again and tried to fall asleep but then I heard Di crying.

"I give up" I whimpered and reluctantly got out of bed, I looked out my door and saw that no one was there, I walked into Di's room and saw her crying loudly all surrounded with blankets.

"What's wrong?" I asked quietly, as I stroked her hair comforting her, her sobs quietened, "bad dream?" she sniffed and nodded. I picked her up and smiled down, "well they won't hurt you now. It's daytime so they're all gone." I opened her curtains for emphasis and turned back towards my sister, "how about you get dressed and wait here for me then we'll go get some breakfast?" I suggested, she smiled and nodded fervently. I laughed quietly and walked into my room. I changed into my usual attire and took Di downstairs for breakfast. She squirmed about in my arms, turning so she could look at everything at once. I walked around into the pantry that the professor had pointed out, and saw many people already there. They hadn't noticed me and I freaked at seeing so many people who looked normal, I rushed back around the corner and peeped in, I watched them all and took in their features: One girl had long, red hair and green eyes, another had short red hair with a white strip at the front and wore gothic clothes, and another girl had long brown hair in a ponytail. One boy had short, brown hair and was wearing red sunglasses, another had short blonde hair and was tanned, and the last boy had long, dark blue hair and blue eyes. This last one made me feel something. Like a tug in my stomach, I turned away and took a deep breath, I'd never felt like that about anyone, it was strange and I felt an intense like for the boy growing inside me. I peeped around the corner again but this time the girl with long red hair saw me, I turned away quickly and hoped that she just thought it was nothing. But I heard some quiet muttering and the scraping of chairs, I panicked; the girl had seen me and had told the others. I racked my brains for something to do or say, I just done what my gut told me, I used my power.

 A few moments later all the people from in the pantry were standing around me, I breathed lightly not wanting them to notice me standing there.

The boy with short brown hair frowned, "so where's this girl you saw, Jean?" he asked looking at the red haired girl whom I guessed was Jean.

The girl looked confused, "I can sense that she's right there" Jean insisted, 

"Maybe she can teleport like Kurt" suggested the blonde haired boy, pointing at the boy I had felt a weird feeling looking at.

Jean shook her head, "no. She's right there!" Jean pointed at me and I froze. A telepath, I realized. Di squirmed more in my arms, now wanting to be seen and cooed over like she was used to. I felt her drop from my arms and immediately everyone's gaze dropped to her. 

"Aww!!" squealed the girl with the ponytail, pushing to the front so she could pick Di up, "she is so, like, totally cute!" She turned around and everyone crowded around to look at her and ask her questions,

"So are you, like, the one who was hiding?" asked the girl holding her. I thanked God that Di couldn't talk yet, which Jean seem to realize.

"I don't think she can talk yet, Kitty" pointed out Jean. But Di could point and point she did, bouncing happily and pointing at me! Little traitor! I'd have to get her for that. 

 The group turned towards me again and this time Kurt, the boy whom I liked, reached out towards me. I started to crawl up the wall I was pressed against, but I was too slow and Kurt's fingertips just brushed against my tail. I went wide-eyed and so did he. He reached up further. His hand brushed over my leg, my chest, and my face. His hand stopped on my pointy ear and he stroked gently, soothing me. I felt myself melt into his caress and I let my body relax. Then I realized that everyone could see me now.

 My eyes shot wide open and I looked at everyone staring at me. Di jumped happily from Kitty and landed neatly on my shoulders. I looked around at everyone, each face was dumbfounded. Most likely with shock, I thought bitterly. I just wished they'd stop staring like I was some inhuman monster. I looked over at Kurt and he too was staring. I couldn't take it! My first day and already I'm outcasted! I crouched down and ran through the gaps between the mass of legs on all fours, then I turned and ran up to my room. I bolted through the door and collapsed onto my bed crying. I couldn't believe that even these mutants outcasted me. I could still feel them looking at me, their shock and horror at what I looked like. I cried harder, wishing I could be reformed. Moulded so I looked normal. Then people would see me for who I was inside.

 I heard a soft BAMF noise and dismissed it as nothing. I felt a hand touch my shoulder and I flinched, waiting to be hit hard like always. It didn't come; instead the hand rubbed my shoulder gently in a comforting way. I looked up and saw the boy, Kurt whom I had melted into the touch of. I felt my face burn and I looked away. He stroked my face and I looked up at him again, his eyes showed understanding and kindness.

"Hello" he said quietly, a German accent clearly audible,

I licked my dry lips, "hello" I replied, "I'm sorry." I whispered feeling ashamed, he looked confused.

"For what?" he asked, looking at me with those kind and understanding eyes.

"For hiding and running away from you and your friends" I whispered. He looked embarrassed, obviously remembering how he had just stared at me.

"I'm sorry too," he said helping me off my bed, "we shouldn't have stared at you. It's just..." he was thinking of words,

"I look weird?" I offered, he looked shocked,

"Nien!" he said clasping my hand in both of his, I felt something weird with his hands, like he had only two fingers and a thumb. "You look...look... I'll show you!" he said letting go of my hand and pressing a button on his watch. At once the boy in front of me frizzled out and instead stood a blue-furred boy who looked just like me stood in his place. I stared in amazement; I couldn't believe that I and Di weren't the only mutants who looked different. I reached out and touched his face. The fur was shorter and it was very silky. His golden eyes closed as he relaxed into my touch, I felt his pointy ears, his three fingered hands and I looked down to see two toed digigrade feet and a long spaded tail. I smiled at him, and whispered "let's go get some breakfast" he nodded and in a puff of sulphurous smoke we were gone.

Done! Well that's the second chap! Review as always and I'll write up some new chaps! Also anyone who wants to know what Domino or Di actually look like can e-mail me and I'll send you a pic of them! My e-mail is whitefairy0314@aol.com. Tsuchus!!


	3. Meeting the Xmen Part 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my characters, Domino and Di.

Pairing: Kurt/OC

Authoress' notes: ho...ly...mole. I haven't updated in over two years! Wow I feel bad. I'm sorry to all those who enjoy this story and have been waiting patiently for me to update! But I shall continue now! And with any luck get it finished sometime within next year lol. Anyways, this is _still_ my first X-men: Evo fic so please be gentle and provide some helpful advice on how I can improve it if you want!

BTW: This was written before Amanda and Tabitha existed in the series so I shall keep it in that timeline.

Thank you to: Danfred, Kiseki no Tenshi, Shad0w W0lf, diedbysuicide, Lazerwolf, animechick for reviewing! And if any of you still want a picture of Domino and Di then please e-mail me. I'd be happy to make one for you.

On with the fic!

**Two tails**

I felt slightly dizzy when Kurt and I reappeared in the foyer downstairs. The floor swirled in front of me for a second, making me lose my balance, and I instinctively clung to Kurt's shoulder. He looked surprised at first then he chuckled and helped hold me steady,

"Ja, a lot of people feel dizzy the first time they 'port with me" he said jovially. I nodded then stopped nodding when I realised sudden head movements made me feel dizzier,

"Do... you 'port a lot of people around then?" I asked feeling guilty for using him as a sort of taxi.

'_A great first impression I must've made'_ I thought, feeling embarrassed at my selfishness. He seemed to sense my guilt and laughed it off,

"Don't worry, Frauline! If I didn't really want to 'port with you I would've ported you into the pool!" he said, eyes glittering mischievously. I smiled then did a mental double-take,

"There's a pool?!" I asked with my amazement pretty clear in my voice. He laughed again and nodded,

"I take it you haven't been shown around?" he asked and I blushed when I realised I'd been taken up to bed during my tour when Professor Xavier realised I was nearly asleep. Kurt smiled kindly and I felt my blush get deeper as the butterflies fluttered more intensely in my stomach. "I'll show you around later if you'd like, Frauline" I felt my blush get even worse and the butterflies in my stomach seemed to be a tornado now.

"Uh..." I said, but I never got to answer because at that moment the other people I'd seen in the kitchen seemed to appear, chatting amiably. The chatter died away and I turned slightly to look at them. I could see Di in the girl called Kitty's arms and she giggled at me. I raised an eyebrow at her, and the tanned boy with blonde hair smirked,

"Did we interrupt something here?" he asked. I looked perplexed, turning back to Kurt, and realised he still had his hands on my shoulders from where he'd held me steady and I still had my arms around his waist from where I'd clung to him; I blushed madly and knew it showed despite my thick fur. Kurt seemed to realise too and we jumped apart simultaneously. The tanned boy laughed, as did the rest of the group, and Kurt growled playfully at them,

"Shut up, Evan!" he said, hitting the boy upside the head teasingly. Evan shoved him back and both he and the boy with sunglasses started teasing poor Kurt and making him blush more. I wanted to help him and make them leave him alone but I felt out of place again and thought it would be rude to butt in after my actions earlier.

Suddenly the girl with the short red hair with a white strip at the front scowled at them,

"OK, quit it!" she snapped, pushing Evan and the other boy towards the door.

"OK, OK! Sheesh!" cried Evan, sounding exasperated and soon he, the girl and the boy with sunglasses disappeared out into the garage.

I stood in the new silence, looking at the door, and felt slightly uncomfortable. I turned to the remaining people and saw them all looking at me; I felt small all of a sudden and wanted to run away again or just turn invisible like before.

The girl with long red hair seemed to register my fear and smiled warmly, she walked up to me.

"Hey, I'm Jean. This is Kitty" she pointed at the girl holding Di, "and I'm guessing you already know Kurt now" she said teasingly, causing both Kurt and I to blush. She smiled then looked slightly guilty, "Sorry about earlier, you surprised us. Welcome to Xavier's Academy for the Gifted." (Sorry I don't know what it's really called) she extended her hand in welcome and I took it, shaking her hand and smiling.

"Hi... sorry... about hiding before. I just panicked... I'm not used to seeing so many new people at once. I haven't really had the chance to meet new people before" I joked quietly and the others smiled, both at the joke and what I really meant by it.

Kitty suddenly beamed and dashed forwards,

"So, like, are you related to this total cutie?" she asked, holding Di up who giggled and jumped into my arms. I caught her deftly and smiled,

"Yes, she's my little sister" I replied and Kitty squealed. I winced inwardly at the pain the high-pitched squeal caused my ears but shook it off.

"Omg, like, I bet if you had kids they'd, like, so totally look as cute as her!" Kitty said, squealing at the thought and catching me off-guard. I gaped and turned red,

"W-w-what?!" I said and Kitty stopped squealing. She noticed my red face and looked sheepish,

"Oops, sorry. I guess I, like, got totally carried away!" Jean soon ushered Kitty towards the garage to prevent her further embarrassing me.

"Did Professor Xavier say if you'd be coming to school with us?" Jean asked. I nodded, smiling,

"Yes, but he said I could stay here for today and look around" I replied and Jean nodded with approval. Suddenly a car honked and we turned to see the others were all piled into a red Chevrolet with the boy wearing sunglasses behind the wheel. He grinned at Jean,

"C'mon Jean, we don't wanna be late!" he called.

"Oh, guess I better get going! We'll talk more after school, see ya!" she said as she ran out to the car. "C'mon Kurt!" she called over her shoulder, rousing Kurt out of his thoughts.

"Oh uh Ja! Coming!" he called, jogging towards the door. He slowed when he neared me and I could still see the blush on his cheeks, "uh... I-I guess I'll see you after school uh..." he stopped realising he hadn't even asked what my name was. I smiled warmly back, feeling happy that he was still talking to me,

"Domino" I finished for him, then held Di up, "and this is Di (pronounced Dee), I guess... I'll see you after school" I felt a sudden sadness in my heart when I realised he was leaving. He looked torn too and we stood like that for a moment before the car honking made us jump,

"C'mon Kurt! Just kiss her 'bye and get in already!" shouted Evan, smirking again; Kurt blushed again and glared at him. He looked at me and his eyes softened,

"I'll see you after school... Domino" he seemed to relish the sound of my name like it was something precious. As he started walking towards the car, I watched him from behind, feeling like something wasn't right, then gasped with realisation,

"Kurt, wait!" I cried, grabbing his wrist; I blushed when the people in the car started oooohing and making kissy faces at us, I felt guilty at making Kurt the centre of their teasing again.

'_He must hate me now for doing this to him'_ I thought sadly, then looked into his eyes when he turned. They showed confusion, but no anger or resentment towards me, and this made me blush even worse.

"Uh... y-your watch...um..." I stuttered, feeling at a loss for words. He looked puzzled then looked at his watch, gasping quietly too when he realised he was about to walk out as his blue, furry self. He pushed a button and the boy from earlier with no tail, normal hands and feet and long blue-black hair appeared again,

"Dankeshoen!" he said before giving me a huge grin and 'porting to the car. I coughed slightly at the smoke then looked out the door at the car driving away up the drive and out the gates at the end.

'_Into the big, wide world'_ I mused thoughtfully, then I realised that tomorrow I would be doing the same. I felt fear well up in my stomach, freezing the butterflies and the warm feeling I'd had when Kurt was here. I looked down, _'will I be able to cope with it?'_

Phew! So what do you think? Have I lost my touch after not writing for ages? Please review and give me your input!


	4. Waiting

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men nor am I making profit from this fanfic. I do own Domino and Di

Authoress' Notes: Woooow… three years…Damn that's a long time between updates. I'd love to say that I used that time to improve my writing skills and think up an excellent angle for this story, but… eh heh I'm afraid I'd be lying. However, I hope my writing hasn't gone too far downhill now. Please be gentle with me, it's still my first evo fic

Thanks to: Everyone who has been patiently waiting for me to update and all those lovely reviews I've been getting over the years, I'm sorry I made you wait so long

**Two Tails**

Minutes seemed like hours as I stared at the wall in the TV room. I had already explored most of the house and gardens, even more than I imagine Professor Xavier would've shown to me, and was now bored. I looked up at the large ornate grandfather clock that ticked away to itself and sighed in aggravation. All my 'patient waiting' for the others to return had taken only two hours.

'_If I remember correctly, American schools last for six hours a day too'_ I mused before rolling onto my stomach and gazing at the blank grey screen of the TV. I had turned it on when I came in, curious to see how American TV shows differed from British ones, only to be bombarded with screaming people. I had stared in horror as jilted lovers lunged at each other, only to be held back by a mass of burly security men, and a man, whom I presume was the 'presenter' of this show, seemed to goad them further with questions on their feelings. I soon turned it off and had to use considerable willpower to not throw the remote through the TV in disgust.

'_Whoever this 'Jerry Springer' person is, he's obviously got too much time on his hands if he enjoys tormenting people'_ I thought viciously, remembering how the poor couples had ended up in tears and yelling such cruel words at each other. Sighing as I rolled onto my back again, I let my thoughts drift. I found myself thinking of Kurt again. His gentle hand on my cheek and his soft accented voice as he spoke to me; my face turned red again and I smothered myself with a pillow in embarassment.

'_W-what am I thinking?! I've barely known him for less than a day and already I've been so forward with him!'_ My mind raced as I thought of what Kurt must think of me because of this and I jumped up, pacing to relieve my anxiety. _'He must think I'm so cheap, putting my arms around him like that! Or… or perhaps he thinks I'm innocent? Naïve of what doing such a thing could elude to!'_ Feeling dizzy from all these thoughts, I sat on the arm of the sofa and sighed sadly.

I heard a rustle and turned to see Ms Munroe standing behind me, arm outstretched ready to comfort and console. She blinked at my turning around to her but quickly recovered and smiled warmly,

"You seem very troubled for someone who has only been here for one night" she said, her African accent making her voice seem much more mellow. I looked down, feeling guilty for causing her concern,

"It's… nothing, Ms Munroe" I replied quietly but a sigh escaped my lips after I said this. She chuckled softly and sat next to me,

"Then it is an awful big 'nothing' which is troubling you" I noted the slight teasing edge to her words and smiled sheepishly. She put an arm around my shoulders, making me look up into her face, and gave me a reassuring squeeze, "if you are troubled, it's better to talk about it than allow it to fester within yourself"

I felt surprise at her concern for me despite how little she knew me and smiled, touched by her kindness. I nodded,

"Yes, you're right" I replied before confessing my fears over the impression I had made on Kurt. It was amazing how easy it felt to talk to Ms Munroe and how intently she seemed to listen, absorbing every detail as I rambled away my worries to her. Eventually, I came to an end and waited, slightly out of breath, for her response. She took her time in replying, carefully analysing every detail I had said. She finally looked at me again, eyes bright with knowledge gained from years of experience, and laughed. I blinked, I hadn't expected this reaction from her.

"Um… Ms Munroe?" I asked tentatively, wondering just what was so funny. She stopped and beamed at me, patting my head,

"My dear, you worry too much! Believe me, Kurt will not think any less of you because you hugged him nor because he was teased as a result of it" her voice was warm and firm in this decision, I felt compelled to believe her. "Kurt is quite the jester anyway, he enjoys making people laugh and seeing them happy. He'd be much more upset at how guilty and sad you are feeling now than he could ever feel from being teased" Ms Munroe stood up again, beaming with confidence in this statement and beckoned me to follow her. "But now my dear, put that aside in your mind. The Professor has a surprise for you"

I blinked, feeling surprised already. This grand house to live in and such wonderful understanding people had already been gifts enough for me, and yet there was more,

"A surprise?" I repeated, following Ms Munroe up the stairs and towards Professor Xavier's study.

And there it is! After three long years, an update! I know it's quite short (extremely short in fact) but I wanted to leave it at a cliffhanger (please don't kill me!) Also, I wanted some input on whether I should keep it solely from Domino's perspective or switch between her and third person to view events she isn't present at. I don't know, you decide my dear readers!


End file.
